fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Syndicate Movie
A Syndicate Movie is the second episode of the second season of the popular animated show Syndicate, and the twentieth episode overall. In this episode, a screenwriter interested in Syndicate tags along for an epic adventure as they try to stop a dangerous armored assassin from the future, who attempts to kill Æ. Plot As Christmas Day approaches, business men and creators strive to get in all of the sales and money possible before the big day. One such creator, Jon Gaz, is notorious for his action movies, Iron Male and Some Random Blind Patriot: Just Another Random Blind Patriot, seeks to create a movie that is more team based, grand, and will bring in lots of money around the holiday season. Upon seeing Syndicate putting a huge criminal government organization to rest, he is inspired and seeks to get the rights to the team and study them to make the blockbuster of the year. The whole Syndicate get together and have a meal at Olive Garden to just relax after all that has happened to them since Syndicate began. Web messes around and knocks into a waitress, making alfredo fall all over him. This accident makes media appear soon as John sighs and facepalms. One member, Jon, comes and tries to talk to them, but they move on, dismissing him as another regular fan or hater. Jon follows the team though, and mounts their car and hangs on while they drive, and his persistence survives an attack from Web. Upon arriving at the entrance to their HQ, they ask him about what he wants. Web offers him an autograph, but Jon pushes Web out of the way. Talking with the two executives, Nozus and John, he begs to accompany them on their next adventure so he can create "The Syndicate Movie," a giant action adventure science fiction blockbuster. Nozus, worried about the team's safety and privacy, says that he does not want to. However, Web and Wario whine and Bagel agrees with this. Seeing no point in ruining the fun, he accepts. Nozus grunts, and the team take Jon along into their HQ. Jon Gaz remarks about the HQ in a rude way which angers Nozus, but the others are oblivious to. He merely wanders around until Lucy visits, in which he starts taking pictures of her breasts. Everyone is oblivious as Web and Wario mess around, Bagel greets her, and John observes recent crimes in the supercomputer. Nozus however, who is not known for violence, punches Jon in the gut. Jon keels over, while John summons Syndicate to the computer and Lucy leaves. John states that Æ has requested them to act as security. Stating that Æ would not joke around and that this is serious, the team head out. Wario helps Jon up and gives him a piggy-back ride, while Jon says "Please look like Loki, pleeeeeasse," to himself. The team arrives at the castle. They find two guards in heavy armor who stop them at the gates. Jon opens one's visor and tells them that he is Jon Gaz. The guards express that they do not know who he is and push him back. Syndicate steps forward and the two identify them, telling them that Æ waits for them ahead in the foyer. They go ahead and find Æ, relieved at the sight of them. He tells that some of his guards have been killed or attacked throughout the day, and that he wants to them to stay by him and keep watch. After less then an hour, Bagel, Wario, Web, Saint, and Jon fall asleep. John, Collector, and Nozus keep watch and end up being attacked. Nozus fires the Immobilizer to no effect and Collector and John shoot around but have no luck. Nozus protects Æ while John and Collector stroll the halls to find the attacker. John finds himself fighting against the attacker, and manages to hit the foe. He remains hidden but blood drips down and he retreats. John returns to find that Wario, Bagel, Web, and Jon have awaken and tell them and Nozus, Collector, and Æ about the mysterious assassin and the battle. Nozus jokes with Jon that he missed the villain of his big movie. Jon shrugs and makes a devious smile, saying that he can "improvise". Nozus becomes frustrated and walks away. John and Collector question who this foe could be, and Nozus and Æ worry about Æ's safety. The team sleep at the Castle for the night, and Nozus awakes everyone early as he has lost Æ. The team split up as Wario, Bagel, and Web patrol the halls while Nozus, Jon, John, and Collector go into the throne room. Wario, Bagel, and Web find various dead guards. Nozus, Jon, John, and Collector go to the throne room and find no blood stains or bodies, but the window behind the throne is broken. Jon makes the "dun-dun-dun!" noise as the team go to get Wario, Bagel, and Web and pursue the assassin. Nozus tracks the assassin to the Sea of Sands, the southern outskirts of Nicktropolis as the team drive there at high speeds, not knowing if Æ is alive or not. They meet the assassin, a black clad ninja named Blood, holding Æ knocked out. He expresses that it will be a quick death and that it is for the best. Syndicate asks what he is talking about, but he begins to get out his knife. Web runs up and strikes, but is knocked away, as Blood dodges shots from John, Collector, and Nozus. Saint and Bagel come at the same time but are both struck by Blood's staff. Wario charges up but is struck into the sand. Blood throws shurikens at John, Collector, and Nozus knocking them down as they rithe in pain. They watch as Blood prepares to assassinate Æ, when Jon flashes his camera at Blood, stunning him and knocking him down as Wario, Bagel, and Web bring Æ to safety as John, Collector, Nozus, and Saint attack Blood. Jon smiles as he writes notes. Blood flees into the shadows, and is pursued but not caught. Syndicate bring Æ back to the castle, as the news show Æ publicly addressing and thanking the team, as the crowd cheer. One week later, the team watch "The Syndicate Movie", a funny-bad movie as they all laugh with Jon. Nozus, however, cannot stop wondering who Blood was and why he wanted to kill Æ. Trivia *''Iron Male'' is a parody of Iron Man. *''Some Random Blind Patriot: Just Another Random Blind Patriot'' is a parody of Captain America: The First Avenger. Reviews Category:Episodes Category:Syndicate